Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to display apparatuses.
Description
A display apparatus may produce images using scanning. Various constraints preclude reduction in the time associated with scanning. For example, the frequency for driving a display area in a display apparatus operating under a high resolution may be limited. If a display area is not driven at a high enough frequency, image deterioration can occur. For example, when black frames are inserted to reduce motion blur of a displayed image, flickers may be visible when the black frame insertion technique is used.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.